You came
by GilTano
Summary: The Republic has fallen and Ahsoka is captured, Rex is losing his mind, and Vader is growing stronger in the dark side. will Rex be able to pull himself together to save Ahsoka before she joins the dark side as well? Warning character torture and depression inside.


**This story goes to a follower that has been following one of my stories for so long, even through its horrible and bad. So thank you CaptainRex12 for the support and thank you everyone else. If you have a one-shot request PM me and I'll make it work, it just might take awhile. Hope you guys enjoy the story and review.**

Everything felt cold, the ground, the force, and my heart. The one feeling was betrayal...why, why did this have to happen? I heard the footsteps fall towards my cell but I couldn't care anymore, they could torture me all they wanted for their master. Master, I remember his smile and his wild orders that could get anyone killed. But now I feel nothing, not his older brotherly love, or his mysterious aura that gave everyone courage and hope. Instead I feel despair, sadness, and terror; he was suppose to save us, to save Padme but instead he went to the dark side. Skyguy was gone and Darth Vader had risen in his place, killing all who would oppose his new master and the Empire. He keeps torturing me, hoping it would break me to the dark side I fight as much as I can but I can feel it. I'm losing; my energy to fight is waining, my will that's never suppose to break is breaking. If I go to him one last time then I will fall, but at least I'll be with him and Rex...Rex, the man I love and have been seeing behind my masters back, must be gone by now. Either killed or turned into a mindless flesh droid, doing whatever evil Vader wants done; yet I can't seem to hate him.

I didn't even bother looking up when the door to my cell opened, instead I remained kneeled before the guard who would most likely take me to Vader for more torturing. I wish with all my might for someone to end this, to end my pain and send me to the force so that I may see my masters and fallen friends. But instead I feel the guard undo my shackles and pick me up bridal style before he runs out the cell, I look at the face of this person only to see a trooper helmet.

"Who…?" I was cut off by the sound of blaster sounds, someone is shooting behind us and yelling traitor. But my rescuer ignores the shouts and continues to run to the end of the hall weaving and dodging the laser shots coming from behind us. Until I see a door, the rescuer brings me closer before the door opened showing six other troopers on the other side. But instead of stopping us they let us run by while returning shots to the person behind us. All the noise then dims as we get closer to the end of the platform with a ship already there. We board the ship, and my rescuer took me straight to the small medbay where another trooper takes me from him, I then recognize the ship as the one my master and I would always fly when we were on a different mission or doing something mysterious. I'm laid down and given a sedative, as its kicking in I hear the other troopers coms say

"The Empire troops are gaining on us! We got to get her out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving you guys here so get on the damn ship now! We'll hold them off with the cannons!" The voice sounded familiar and I felt my heart skip a beat but darkness took over me senses just as I hear his voice screaming in agony. But I can't help but feel that it is a nightmare for everyone that is here, as I fall into a deep sleep.

Rex pov

I screamed as I saw him, the man I looked up to, and the man that forced my brothers and I to do all those horrible things. As he walked onto the platform, I was pulling the ship up off the platform so that Cody could take control and get us out of there, but I froze and scream in agony and terror; the flashes of that night coming back. Cursing him and every other cruel monster that tried to take everything from me, I hear Gree shout to Cody to get us out of there. Gree came over to me as we clear the area and I seem to have calmed down, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, I looked up and saw that everyone had survived before taking off my helmet to look at him.

"Why did it have to be this way Gree? Are we being punished for something?" But before he could answer, Kix walked through the door and I bolted out of my seat. Forgetting my pain and suffering for just a moment, looking at his face I know it's not good news.

"Rex, I've done what I can for her physical injuries..but she's not doing good mentally," he took a deep breath before stating my worst fears, "Ahsoka Tano, will never be the one we knew during the Clone Wars, if what general Obi-Wan taught us true, then she is very close to the dark side now." I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it, she was my only reason of living if she went so would I. In my panic, I ran towards the medbay room, not hearing my brothers call to me or tell me to stop. The door opened and the first thing I see is the form of the girl I gave my heart to sleeping peacefully. I slowly walked to her unable to say a word before feeling tears start streaming down my face, I reached for her and pulled her towards me. Hugging her with all my might as I cried, repeated saying I'm sorry over and over in the crook of her neck.

Ahsoka Pov

I felt nothing no pain, no suffering, but something I haven't felt in a long time; peace. I've almost forgotten how it felt to be at peace, then I feel something through the force that has me reaching out towards. Rex; his presence was near me and was so sad, feeling the need to hold him I reach out but can't reach him. So I force my body awake, and see nothing but darkness, but I feel a tight grip holding me while something wet is on my shoulder. Turning slowly to see who is holding me, I see nothing but white armor and blonde hair...blonde hair? Rex? He's crying; my strong, brave warrior reduced to nothing but tears, I was about to ask why he was crying when I heard.

"I'm so sorry, your in this state because I was to afraid of Vader to do anything until now. I'm nothing but a coward, and now even though I can hold you here, you my leave me again. Ahsoka please don't leave me again, I'll never let anything happen to you again if you just stay with me."

"This isn't your fault Rex, Skyguy is to blame, but never you." I respond and he pulls back to look at me, startle that I responded. A small giggle escaped me as I look at his startled face, but that quickly ended when I saw tears escaping from the eyes that had mesmerized me from day one. I pull him to me and hug him wishing for his pain to end so that could see my strong-willed lover again.

"I thought you were going to leave me again."

"Never, you saved me Rex. How could I ever leave you when I need you near me the most."

"I was forced to do things, Ahsoka; things that have stained my hands red. Really I shouldn't even be touching you, I'm tainted." I pull back enough to look into his eyes, they were filled with his own pain and suffering and I couldn't be there to stop it. I touch his lips with mine lightly before he pulled me in for a deeper kiss, filling the hole that was left empty when I left the order, when my master and older brother figure tortured me and try to bring me to the dark side. We separated both out of breath but happy because without saying anything I knew we could get through this and fix each others pain. I remained in his arms, finally at peace when a memory popped into my head. A small giggle escaped me, but when his confused stare brought me back I just shook my head, and laid it back onto his chest keeping the precious memory with me as his strong heartbeats lured me to sleep.

 **Hey guys what's up, so long story short my personal drama followed me to this year as well and I'm not doing so good at all, but I don't want to break my current promise. The chapter stories are being revised, the current chapter stories are being taken off and I will only be posting one-shots for now. So adios for now and my you guys have a better year than I am. And also let the force be with you. :)**


End file.
